1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the broad field of internet-connected services, and other personalized direct services that pertains more particularly to a service for providing with medication management, home health services, wellness and rehabilitation programs to the members.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known that millions of persons worldwide take one or more medications regularly, typically prescribed by physicians, for managing medical conditions. Many people, especially older people, take multiple medications daily, and the particular regimen for a person that medicates may change regularly as well, as medical conditions get worse or better, and the prescribing doctors adjust medication levels, and change medications for the same medical conditions for their patients. It often happens as well that new conditions are discovered and diagnosed for patients, and new medications are added to the mix that a patient may regularly ingest.
Because of the wide-spread use of medications, and the frequent changes in dosage and medications for individual patients, keeping track of what medications and dosage is a frequent problem for individuals dependent on multiple medications. It is less well-known that there also may be many chemical reactions among different medications, creating chemical situations in a human body that may have completely unintended consequences. Another problem in this entire mix is related to the fact of increasing specialization in the medical field. It is often the case that one individual may be consulting one specialist for one condition, and another specialist for another condition, and the different specialists seldom have an opportunity to consult with one another.
Based on the above-described situation in general, what is clearly needed in the art is a service for medicated persons where all of the medications for a person may be listed and monitored, and which the person may depend upon for information about medications, combinations, expected side effects and the like, and where doctors prescribing medications for the person may also interact, and where the abnormal test results reported by members are followed up and bring back to its normal ranges through home health, wellness and/or rehabilitation programs.